Princess of the Serpientes
by LadySiren7
Summary: SageHai Cobriana is having dreams of her new home being destroyed by the falcons. Will she be able to protect it and the people she loves?


_Hope you enjoy. Let me know if anything needs to be changed. Reviews are welcome : )_

_Sage Cobriana is actually Hai Cobriana. I changed the name. This is what I think her story should of been like. It takes place after Wolfcry. Few things you need to know. She was not driven mad by magic, much to the falcons suprise. Also she is a dancer in the dancers nest. I do not own any of the characters, the belong to Amelia Atwater Rhodes, except for ones you don't recognize._

On a dais in the dancer nest of the serpients, the Serpientes gathered around, watching the dancer on it. The cobra/falcon seemed to be in her own world as she swayed and turned to the music and melody.

_Of eternity. Of silence. Of coldness. Of stillness._

_Of Ecl._

_He who dwells with Ecl knows of void._

_He who dwells with Ecl knows of death._

_But he who dances with Ecl, he is lost,_

_for he who dances with Ecl brings to life the world of death._

_So dance._

_Of eternity. Of madness. Of heat. Of movement._

_Of Mehay._

_He who dwells with Mehay knows to much._

_He who dwells with Mehay knows of creation._

_But he who dances with mehay, he is lost,_

_for he who dances with Mehay cannot stop the dance_

_and will face the fire._

_So dance._

When I finished my dance, I went to my knees and clasped my hands together. Opening my eyes, I realized the crowd I had drawn. I smiled when I saw a familiar face approach.

"That was beautifull m'lady Sage, but I don't believe songs of Ecla re exactly the type of song one would sing in the nest."

I laughed at the expression on the falcons face.

"You worry to much Nicias of Ahnmik."

He frowned when he heard the last unwanted title.

"Sage, you know I don't claim any of those titles."

I put my hand on his arm.

"And you know my prince, I will never stop calling you that."

For he was my Prince. Although I am a member of the Royal House of the Serpiente, Ahnmik was once my home, and Nicias saved me from Ecl. H was the Prince of Ahnik, wether he wanted to be or not, and for that I would always be grateful to him. Although, Ididn't tell him that I had been dreaming of this song for awhile now. Along with other things. I didn't know why, but that wasn't any concern of mine at the moment.

"It seems you have quite the admirers, including this otherwise reserved falcon." a voice said behind me, making my companion blush.

Nicias looked at the newcomer. "Salem, I only came to see how she was. You know that."

I turned and saw my own cousin Salem, Arami of the Serpiente, with his mate, Rosalind.

"Lovely as always Sage." he said as he embraced me. Rosalind also hugged me as she said,

"Your seductive voice brings to mind that of the Namir-da. Which we hope to see you perform soon."

I laughed at her suggestion, for I had not even danced a harja for a man yet. At lease, not a serpant. I told her as much leaving out the last bit.

"Ah well," Salem said, "Someday a lucky serpant will have the pleasure of recieving that dance from you. Until then, we will have to be satisfied with your other dances. Speaking of which, I am looking forward to your performance tonight."

With that said, him and Rosalind left, promising thaty would see me before the dance.

He spoke of the Welcoming of Spring dance I would perform. I had the honor of dancing it.

When I first arrived here, people were wary of letting me join the dancers nest. I quickly proved myself ot the nest leader A'isha, and she allowed me to join in. I quickly became a dancer in the serpiente market, and gained the trust of many of my fellow dancers. For although i am a royal cobra, I am also a falcon. My mother and father met when he went to the falcons for help in defeating the Avians. When he was killed in the siege of the keep, my mother found out the secret of the Empresses and rebelled. She was locked in her own magic for years. She was, and now is again, part of the Empresses mercy. Oddly enough, the Falcon Empress sometimes forgives treason easier then others.

My falcon half makes people uneasy about me. The Serpiente royals have accepted me though. The Avians are still more reserved. But they are Avians. What do you expect? Thier is something of late that has been making me uneasy. My dreams. Usually a falcons dreams could be sakkri, visions of the past, future, present, those who will come, might come, or could be. The sakkri is difficult to understand and very few can learn it. My sakkri helped Oliza realize why she could not be Queen of both worlds, for they were never meant to become one. Peace, yes, but making the Avians and Serpientes one? Madness, and I said such when I arrived here. No, my dreams have become worse. I see falcons attacking the Serpiente. One of them looks so familiar to me. The royal falcons promised not to interfere with the Serpientes or Avians, so I know it was not under thier command. The falcons cannot break a promise. Those falcons attacking would be commiting treason.

Mabye it's not a sakkri, just a dream.

"Are you alright?"

"What?" I was pulled out of my dreaming by Nicias voice. "Oh, yes, sorry i'm fine."

Ignoring the questioning look on his face, I told him that he wuold not be on duty later that night, because I would be in the serpiente market and surrounded by loyal dancers and people. Every since the Wyvern Princess left the court, instead of swearing his loyalty to protecting Salem, he recieved permission to guard me. He was part of my family and trusted noone else with my safety.

"Of course, does that still mean I can expect to see you?" I smiled at him, knowing how uneasy the dancers made him sometimes.

"I would never think of being anywhere else." With that my loyal guard, friend and protector walked out of the nest area.

"Hmm, a cobra with a falcon? Seems like our royals like to marry outside of the serpientes." A'isha remarked.

"A'isha, don't start that again." Noone ever believed me when I told them thier was nothing, and never will be, anything between Nicias and me but friendship."

"You made her blush A'isha."

I turned to the voice and saw one of my friends among the dancers, Henrian. Henrian was one of the most accomplished dancers, and whenever someone made remarks about my falcon heritage, the first to come to my side and glare at them with his jeweled green blue eyes.

Continuing on he said, "I am looking forward to your dance tonight. Everyone is already praising you from your practice of it. I have been begging A'isha to let me watch you practice, and still she refuses me."

I laughed at the playful look A'isha gavve him, then went back on to the dais to prepare myself for tonight.


End file.
